Action ou vérité
by sabribridu57
Summary: Les personnages de Kuroshitsuji se retrouvent à jouer à action ou vérité avec moi qui pose des questions ! Comment cela va-t-il se dérouler ? Mal surement... yaoi, yuri, het...
1. Chapter 1

**Action ou vérité **

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi ni les personnages ni les lieux et je partage l'idée avec cielxsebastian ! _

_Rating : K j'explique juste le jeu _

_Avertissement : absolument aucun c'est juste un prologue. _

_Note : Je m'ennuyais, et je me suis mis à penser à Kuroshitsuji encore une fois, et je ne sais plus trop comment je me suis demandé que ferait les personnages de Kuroshitsuji si ils faisaient une partie de action ou vérité. _

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Ciel était comme à son habitude, tranquillement assis à son bureau en train de dormir à la place de faire attention à la montagne de papier qu'il devrait normalement signé.

Sébastian le majordome parfait avait pris une petite pause pour aller caresser un chat qui venait régulièrement.

Bardroy était à la cuisine s'approchant dangereusement du lance-flammes pour raccourcir la cuisson d'un plat qu'il avait mis une demi-heure à préparer.

May Linn était en train de laver les draps mais à cause de ses lunettes cassés et des pensées plus que perverse du fait que Sébastian l'avait rattrapé avant qu'elle ne tombe le matin même, elle mis trop de poudre à lessiver.

Finnian était dans le jardin pleurant parce qu'il avait à nouveau coupé un arbre en deux.

Tanaka comme à son habitude buvait son thé.

Bref, une journée tout à fait normal mais l'auteur (moi, pas l'auteur de la vraie histoire) pas d'accord du tout que tout soit si calme décida de pénétrer dans l'histoire. Elle arriva dans le bureau de Ciel, le réveilla et ce fit attaquer par Sébastian qui croyait qu'elle voulait enlever son maître. Non mais vraiment, pourquoi je l'enlèverai ? Comme si je n'avais que ca à faire ! Et en plus je ne pourrais même plus écrire de fic si je l'enlevais, je serais trop occupé à lui servir son thé.

Ciel qui pour le coup avait une intelligence supérieur que son majordome lui ordonna de le laisser tranquille.

L'auteur pour ca part reprenait son souffle, c'est vrai qu'être si près de Sébastian et Ciel n'arrivait pas tout les jours et en plus elle pourrait mettre en œuvre toute les pensées perverse qu'elle avait envie !

- Qui es-tu ? demandèrent-ils en même temps

- Moi ? Je m'appelle Sabrina, je suis une auteur disjonctée qui vous adore !

- Et que fais-tu là ? demanda Ciel

- Je suis venu pour vous montrer un nouveau jeu !

- Quoi ?

- Action ou vérité, vous connaissez ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Pff … C'est un jeu, vous avez le choix entre action ou vérité, si vous choisissez action vous serez obligé de faire ce que je vous dis, si vous choisissez vérité vous devrez répondre en toute sincérité à la question que je vous pose !

- Heu… d'où viennes les questions ?

- Peu importe ! Alors vous acceptez ? S'il vous plaît !

- OK je te laisse tout préparer, le jeu sera demain, invite qui tu veux.

- Merci Ciel-sama ! A bientôt !

Et l'auteur retourna dans son monde cherchant qui inviter. Elle feuilleta dans les pages des 5 premiers livres, les seuls qu'elle à lu ne lisant pas les scans, et dans sa mémoire pour se souvenir des personnages. Il n'y a pas tout d'écrit, je suis légèrement faignante

Ciel : Bien sûr.

Sébastian : Franchement comme il pouvait ne pas y être.

May Linn, Finnian et Bardroy : Non mais je les ferais apparaître une ou deux fois chacun mais pas pour le jeu.

Tanaka : Non il ne servirait à rien, on ne pourrait même pas lui poser des questions, on ne comprendrait pas ses réponses !

Elizabeth : Oui, malheureusement, par contre je la torturerais juste une petit peu.

Madame Red : Oui.

Les petits chat : Une grande envie, mais non.

Lau : Oui.

Undertaker : Oui.

Vicomte de Druitt : Oui ca pourrait être marrant.

Grell : Bien sûr qu'il y sera ! Et si il y est pas je le met en squatteur.

Vincent et Rachel : Non sinon Ciel ne fera plus attention au jeu.

William : Pour venir chercher Grell quand il commence à m'énerver.

Frances : Non elle m'énerve à dire que Sébastian est répugnant ! Peut-être pour venir chercher Elizabeth quand elle commencera à m'énerver.

Randall et Aberline : Non, ils ne l'intéressent pas.

Soma et Agni : Non, on va dire qu'ils sont repartis en Inde.

Ash/Angela : Non, aucune envie

Alois et Claude : Oui bien sûr avec un peu de torture

Fin du prologue

* * *

_Voilà le prologue est fini j'espère que je n'ai rien oublié ! Si vous avez des questions que vous aimerez poser n'hésitez pas ! Je verrais ensuite si je les mets, mais normalement pas de problème ! Dîtes moi aussi si il y a des fautes je me suis relu mais on ne sait jamais. _

_J'espère au chapitre suivant ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Action ou vérité **/ _chap. II _

_Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf l'idée _

_Rating : K+ juste quelques insultes de la part des personnes pas d'accord de la tournure que prend le jeu _

_Avertissement : Action et vérité en tous genres tout droit sortit de mon imagination personne n'a rien proposé, alors ca va sortir n'importe comment donc possible yaoi Séba/Ciel, Alois/ Claude, Alois/Elizabeth, je verrais encore. _

_Note : Bon j'ai d'abord chercher quelques idées de questions avant de commencer j'ai mis un peu de temps à trouver mais au final je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser. Désolé si je réponds à une question dont la réponse est fausse mais après tout, on est là pour s'amuser ! _

**Chapitre 1 : Commencement **

P.O.V. Moi

Le jeu peut enfin commencer, tout les invités sont présents, il y a Ciel, Sébastian, Elizabeth, Madame Red, Lau, Undertaker, le vicomte de Druitt, Alois et Claude. Grell n'a pas pu venir mais tant pis, on fera sans lui. Les domestiques sont à la cuisine, ils pourront nous apporter du thé si on à soif et les autres ne sont pas là parce que j'ai choisi que ce serait plus marrant avec les personnes choisies surtout que je n'arrive pas quand il y a trop de personnages et si Grell n'est pas là malgré mon invitation c'est parce qu'il avait du travail.

Ciel à bien tenté de changer la liste des invités, mais je ne voulais pas, j'avais déjà envoyé les invitations et ca ne se fait pas en fait j'avais juste la flemme d'en faire de nouvelles et après le chapitre précédent aurait du être modifié !

Bon après quelques minutes de discussions qui me parurent interminables, ils furent enfin tous d'accord pour aller dans pièce que j'avais choisi préparée par Sébastian avec des chaises très confortables qui donnerait presque envie de dormir si il n'y avait pas 9 personnes vous regardant se demandant ce que vous avez préparé comme question et les idées à peine perverses que vous avez imaginé vous empêchant de vous reposez.

Je commençais par les placer dans l'ordre dans lequel il répondrait aux questions ou ferait les actions.

1- Ciel

2- Sébastian

3- Alois

4- Claude

5- Undertaker

6- Madame Red

7- Elizabeth

8- le Vicomte de Druitt

9- Lau

Je m'assis sur la chaise encore libre et les regardais d'un œil montrant que pour ce jeu ce serait moi qui serait le maître, ca n'arrive pas souvent autant en profiter !

Je tourne la tête vers Ciel et lui pose la question qui tue :

- Action ou vérité ?

- C'est quoi comme sortes de questions ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas sa ne te tuera pas, ca nous fera juste bien rigoler !

- Vérité, ca me paraît moins dangereux.

- Youpiiii, je voulais que tu choisisses ça j'ai une question que je voulais te poser depuis longtemps !

- O non, elle à prévu quoi encore !

- Tu aimes comment Elizabeth plus comme une sœur ou plus comme une fiancée ?

- Ouah… j'ai cru que ce serait plus difficile que ca ! Je l'aime comme une sœur.

A ses mots les yeux d'Elizabeth faillirent se remplir de larmes mais elle se retint et moi je faisais semblant de n'avoir rien vu en essayant de ne pas sourire, je me tourne ensuite vers Sébastian qui ne semble même pas curieux, j'espère qu'il va choisir vérité !

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité on sait jamais avec ton esprit tordu ce que tu nous à préparé.

A ces mots j'ai presque envie de soupirer, moi l'esprit tordu ? A peine ! Mais je préfère faire un grand sourire après tout je pourrais lui demander :

- Si tu devais choisir entre Ciel et Claude tu choisirais de tuer qui ?

- Claude, il a osé me prendre l'âme de mon maître, je ne lui pardonnerais jamais !

- Mais tu préférerais pas prendre l'âme de Ciel ?

- Je préfère tuer Claude c'est tout, et au passage c'est toi qui a dit 1 question !

- Bon OK pfff… Alois action ou vérité ?

- Action, je veux être le premier à le faire !

- Si tu veux, je dis en essayant de ne pas rire, alors tu dois embrasser soit Claude soit Elizabeth, tu choisis !

- heu… comme j'aime les deux et que mon amour pour Claude est voué à l'échec, je choisis Elizabeth.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'est approché de notre cher Lizzy pour un baiser qui je peux vous l'assurer n'est pas si chaste que ca. Sous les regards possessif de Claude, qui n'a pas l'air de détester tant que ca son maître, je rangeais cette information dans un coin de ma mémoire, pendant qu'extérieurement je faisais semblant de ne rien voir. Quand enfin ils se séparèrent, Alois retourna à sa place sans voir les regards que lui jetait son majordome, dommage pour lui d'ailleurs. Je me tournais donc vers ce dernier afin de lui poser ma question :

- Action ou vérité ?

- Action, je ne suis pas un lâche **moi** ! Je ne relevais pas mais regarder son regard suppliant.

- Embrasse Alois.

Sans même protesté, pour mon plus grand plaisir, il s'approcha de son maître avant de l'embrasser, ce dernier était complètement choqué, son démon n'avait même pas protesté cela signifiait-t-il qu'il le voulait ? Mais il arrêta vite de se poser des questions pour profiter du baiser, pendant qu'a nouveau Lizzy était sur le bord des larmes et qu'a nouveau je me taisais. Mais cette fois je décidais d'intervenir, si ils avaient ils le feraient encore après, pour l'instant on avait un jeu à faire et je ne voulais pas que les autres attendant 1 heure pour jouer. C'est ainsi que sous les regards meurtrier de Alois et Claude que je me tournais vers Undertaker.

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Vous avez des sentiments pour Grell ?

- Je pense on avoir moins que lui à mon égard mais oui j'en ais.

- Action ou vérité Madame Red ?

- Vérité

- Si vous auriez-pu choisir vous auriez fait votre vie avec le baron barnett ou le comte Phantomhive ?

- Sans doute le comte Phantomhive, c'était mon premier amour après tout

- Compris. Action ou vérité Elizabeth ?

- Vérité, étiez vous triste de savoir que Ciel vous aime d'une manière fraternel ?

- Oui

- Vicomte action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Pouvez vous nous décrire le rouge-gorge que vous avez rencontré un jour à un bal ? Du coin de l'œil je vis Ciel frissonner, en fait j'avais posé la question exprès pour l'embarrasser.

- Elle était vraiment belle, le jour elle était un rouge-gorge espiègle gazouillant d'une façon enfantine, mais une fois le soir venu j'ai pu voir son vrai visage, son sourire ensorceleur était dissimulé sous son masque, j'étais en présence d'une femme !

- Merci vicomte c'est gentil ! Dis-je m'empêchant de rire, ce ne serait pas gentil pour Ciel !

- Lau, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Ran Mao est elle vraiment ta sœur ?

- Bien sûr qu'elle l'est, nous avons juste des sangs différents qui coulent dans nos veines.

- Nous avons fait le tour !

- Quoi ? En arrête ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste que j'ai posé au moins une question à chacun. Donc il me reste juste quelques questions à poser pour aujourd'hui alors je pourrais en poser plusieurs d'un coup à une personne alors que certains n'auront plus besoin de répondre !

- Ah super je passe mon tour, dit Ciel

- Non j'ai des choses pour toi Ciel, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Prend une feuille et un crayon et écris-moi si tu aimes Sébastian.

Il fit ce que je dis et me passa la feuille, je ne dis rien.

- Sébastian action ou vérité ?

- Vérité

- Prend une feuille et un crayon et écris-moi si tu aimes Ciel.

Lui aussi obéit à mes ordres, j'ignorais le regard interrogateur des autres cherchant à voir ce qu'il y a avait d'écrit.

- Bon tout le monde, il est l'heure de vous reposez je reviendrais demain pour qu'on continue le jeu, je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec vous mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je reviendrais avec de nouvelles questions et actions.

Je dis avant de réapparaître dans ma chambre et d'écrire tout ca espérant y retourner rapidement pour les torturés légèrement.

_Le premier chapitre est fini !_

_Je précise je n'ai aucune idée pour ce que ca va devenir, et je n'ai presque plus d'idées de questions et actions alors n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer pas reviews ou messages, ca fait toujours plaisir d'ailleurs. Je vais essayer de publier la suite rapidement, mais il faut d'abord que j'ai des idées de questions et ca ce n'est pas mon truc. J'espère que vous pourrez m'aidez, lâchez vous, on est là pour s'amuser, (après tout, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai marquer humour, même si je ne suis pas sur d'y arriver) mais je ne garantis pas que je mettrais toutes vos idées non plus, on verra bien._

_J'espère a bientôt ! _


	3. Arrêt provisoire

Alors, je préviens : ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé *baisse la tête*

C'est pour prévenir qu'il n'y en aura plus avant un petit moment.

Ces temps-ci j'ai beaucoup de travail et je n'arrive plus très bien à gérer. Je publierais normalement le 15 juin (ou dans les alentours) et aurait (peut-être) un calendrier à peu près régulier. Certains se demanderont pourquoi maintenant je préviens alors que d'habitude je laisse 1 mois sans rien publier et sans nouvelle, je dirais simplement que pour les autres ce n'était pas calculé alors que là je vais prendre bien le temps de tout mettre à jour et de finir entièrement mes fics avant de revenir. Ah et je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas dit pourquoi cette date... c'est très simple, c'est la date des vacances ! Je pourrais enfin passer 24h/24 (ou presque j'ai quand même une vie... enfin... on va appeler ca comme ca) sur l'ordi, à écrire des fics, parler sur msn, lire des fics, facebook, forums... sans passer par la case devoir !

Message spécial pour cette fic : Si vous avez eu des nouvelles idées d'actions ou vérités depuis n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Je suis ouverte à toute proposition après je verrais juste si ca me plaît ou non.


	4. Chapter 3

akayume : Vas-y tu peux dire toute tes idées ! Je t'encourage même à le faire !

: Je ne peux pas laisser Grell de côté et je n'en ai pas l'intention ! Et non il n'y aura pas les réponses de Ciel et Seba tout de suite. Par contre désolé mais je crois que Seba raconte juste une blague a Undertaker alors je risque de pas le faire...

Magikalie : D'accord je tortuerais le Vicomte...même si c'est pas pour tout de suite.

Ciel-Phantomhive-Poeme : Désolé...j'aime pas trop Elizabeth. Oui ca vire CielxSebastian, mais ce n'est pas parce que les quesstions sont gênantes...désolé l'idée que j'ai eu est nulle

Caucheumd : J'ai trouvé un autre moyen, même si c'est du grand n'imp'

* * *

**Action ou vérité / chap. 3**

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi sauf l'idée ! Certaines questions viennent de certains lecteurs, que je mentionnerais dans le texte et ayant bien voulu en proposer et que je remercie.

Rating : K+ pour certaines insultes et quelques petits délires

Avertissement : Du n'importe quoi, tout le monde embrasse n'importe qui sauf Ciel et Sebastian que je force enfin a s'embrasser ! Et eux n'iront avec personne. OOC aussi, mais je n'arrive pas a garder le caractère des personnages.

Note : Désolé ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publier ! J'espère que ca vous plaira ! Et surtout merci a tout le monde pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 2 : 2eme jour **

P.O.V. Moi

- On peut commencer cette journée qui sera sans aucun doute forte en émotion ?

- A-t-on vraiment le choix ?

- Bien sur que non et en plus certaines personnes ont posés des questions, il va falloir répondre ! Mais cette fois ci on s'en fout de l'ordre, je pose les questions dans l'ordre que j'ai envie !

- Si ca t'amuse !

- Bon… tout le monde assis, on va commencer !

Ils m'obéirent tous docilement sachant parfaitement ce que je peux leur faire si ce n'est pas le cas.

- Ma première victime sera : Ciel ! Je me tourne vers lui un grand sourire au lèvres. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ! Je veux pas faire tes trucs de malade !

- D'accord ! Alors, question de Caucheumd : Penses-tu souvent a Sebastian ?

- Heu… je ne veux pas répondre !

- Tu n'as pas le choix !

- Oui, dit-il adorablement mignon en rougissant.

A cette confession je retiens un rire, ce ne serait vraiment pas gentil.

- Sebastian, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, je ne suis pas suicidaire !

- De la part de Caucheumd : As-tu déjà fait des choses dans le dos de Ciel ?

-Oui

- Comment oses-tu ? Je suis ton maître ! Tu ne dois rien me cacher ! Dit-il en se levant pour sans doute le gifler.

- Si vous voulez vraiment savoir, je vais régulièrement caresser des jolis petits chatons près du manoir !

- Tu sais pourquoi que je suis allergique, bâ…

- Eh oh Ciel, on se calme ! Et on continue sans meurtre s'il vous plait après c'est moi qui devrais tout nettoyer même si au pire j'ai Sora-chan pour ca…

- Si je pouvais-je le tuerais, marmonna Ciel

- Je n'en doute pas mais là, tu ne peux pas ! Retourne à ta place !

Après m'avoir lancé un regard noir, il retourna finalement à sa place.

- Bon ! On continue ! Encore une fois Sebastian : Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité encore une fois !

- De Shinohara Asahi, as-tu déjà imaginé des choses louches avec un certain comte ? Les regard que je lançais à Ciel indiquant assez explicitement qui était visé. Il sembla hésiter avant de répondre, tout rougissant à son tour :

- heu… il s'approcha lentement vers moi avant de me le dire à l'oreille

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? Demanda Ciel. Voyant les regard presque suppliant de Sebastian, je décidais de ne pas le torturer plus.

- Je ne te le dirais pas !

- Mais je veux savoir !

- Bon d'accord ! Tout le monde saura, mais uniquement si tout le monde choisit action pour la prochaine question !

Ils se regardèrent tous, acquiescèrent, et pour mon plus grand plaisir, Ciel se tourna vers moi, pour finalement dire :

- Comme tu voudras !

- Il a dit oui, répondis-je avec un sourire.

- Ca veut dire que…, quand Ciel comprit enfin, il rougit encore plus que précédemment pendant que je souriais toute heureuse d'avoir enfin plusieurs actions à faire faire !

- N'oubliez surtout pas votre promesse ! Alors, le suivant sera le vicomte de Druitt, pour , tu devras embrasser Elizabeth. Dis-je avec un sourire débile sur le visage. Il le fit et quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent doucement, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Elle oubliait peu à peu Ciel !

- Elizabeth, de la part de , encore, tu devras choisir entre frapper Ciel ou l'embrasser mais seulement sur la joue.

Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et se pencha doucement vers lui, et alors que tous croyaient que leurs lèvres allaient se joindre en un magnifique baiser et que moi j'allais vomir de l'autre côté de la pièce, Ciel se prit une gifle grandiose, encore pire que toutes celles qu'il avait administré à Sebastian.

- Tiens ! Ca t'apprendra à trop penser à ton majordome !

Toute la pièce resta stupéfaite, sauf moi encore une fois différente, je croyais que j'allais plutôt sauter partout toute contente. Mais il faut que je me retienne, j'ai un texte à écrire !

- Bien donc comme ca c'est réglé vous pouvez déjà rompre les fiançailles. Bon passons… Claude tu seras la prochaine victime, bon je vais pas être méchante, enfin pas beaucoup c'est de moi et je te demande d'embrasser… Alois.

- Tu comptes nous le faire une fois par jour ? Demanda Claude

- Oui, jusqu'à ce que vous le fassiez de vous-même

- Tu es chiante

Après ces mots je vis Alois baisser les yeux, je pouvais voir qu'il était très triste car son amour finalement n'était pas si réciproque que ca. Mais pour une fois je n'étais pas la seule à remarquer un événement étrange, Claude l'avait vu aussi et avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit il s'était approché de son maître avant de se pencher vers son visage la main sur son menton et approchant leurs lèvres avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Cette fois ils se séparèrent rapidement, je pus donc reprendre le jeu.

- Le suivant sera… Ciel ! Dis-je souriant sournoisement.

- Je le sens mal, je vois pas trop pourquoi…

- Tu as peut-être raison. Alors vais-je me retenir ?

- Te connaissant… ca m'étonnerait ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Ciel

- Alors comme vous le prenez aussi bien, je ne vais pas me retenir, Ciel tu as pour action d'embrasser Sebastian, dis-je pour mon grand plaisir.

- Et si je ne le veux pas ? Demanda Ciel

- Tu le voudras bien assez tôt ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis j'ai entendu dire qu'il a beaucoup d'expérience, ce ne serait peut-être pas désagréable d'en profiter.

- Jamais je ne ferrais ca !

- Ciel, tu n'es qu'un gamin ! Seul un gamin arrêterait un jeu car il ne lui plait plus et que ca tourne contre lui !

- Bien je le ferais alors. Sebastian pourquoi mets-tu tant de temps ? De toute les personnes que tu as embrassé une de plus ne sera pas bien grave !

- Alors vous attendez ou pas mon baiser ? Je n'y comprend plus grand-chose

- Fais-le !

- Bien, jeune maître

Alors pour mon plus grand plaisir Sebastian s'approcha de Ciel rapprochant leur visage, le plus jeune avait rapidement fermé les yeux, totalement gêné. Ce qui fit sourire Sebastian bien entendu avant qu'il ne joigne enfin leur lèvre volant le premier baiser de son maître. A ce que je pus voir les deux apprécièrent ce baiser vu comment il avait rapidement augmenté dans la passion, malgré l'inexpérience de Ciel. Je ne voulais pas les arrêtés, si je le pouvais-je prendrais même une photo seulement… comme une imbécile j'ai oublié mon appareil. Alors je me contentais de regarder avant que malheureusement ils ne se séparent à bout de souffle. Je me désintéressais donc pour l'instant d'eux, même si j'avais une grande envie de taquiner Ciel.

- Le suivant sera…Undertaker ! Embrasser langoureusement la personne que vous aimez de Magikalie

Il ne dit rien, juste s'approcha de… Lau ! Qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre grand-chose, il eut l'air de comprendre seulement quand les lèvres d'Undertaker s'écrasèrent sur les siennes pour un baiser langoureux ! Que je regardais avec attention bien entendu. Mais ils finirent par se séparer et je retournais à mon rôle de cinglée-qui-pose-sans-cesse-des-questions-perverse.

- Sebastian ! Ce baiser était trop court à mon goût, je veux qu'il y en ai un autre… et juste pour le plaisir de citer notre cher shinigami rouge : **avec la langue ! **

- Un dans une journée ca ne suffit pas ?

- J'ai envi d'un deuxième ca te gêne ?

- Oui un peu

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix et j'ai vu que tu as apprécié le premier alors ne joue pas ton chiant juste pour montrer qu'il te reste de la fierté.

- Bon d'accord, Sebastian ?

- Je suis tout a fait d'accord maître

- Bien, alors fais-le

Donc pour mon plus grand bonheur Sebastian se re-approcha de Ciel pour poser ses lèvres sur celle du plus jeune. Avant de demander l'accès à l'intérieur de sa bouche qui lui fut accepté assez rapidement et alors qu'il allait mettre la langue, la fenêtre se brisa et une chose rouge au sexe indéfini arriva dans la pièce, elle était sautillante regardant partout jusqu'à ce que son regard croise Ciel et Sebastian en train de s'embrasser. A ce moment elle ne bougea plus totalement choquée. Puis d'une vitesse inhumaine elle les sépara mettant en colère le démon. Et alors que ce dernier allait égorger la drôle de personne qui l'avait empêché de finir son action, Ciel était devenu rouge se demandant pourquoi il avait été d'accord pour jouer à ce jeu de malade.

- Grell ! Tu as pu te libérer ! Dis-je limite lui sautant dessus (nda : pourtant je ne suis pas tant fan de lui)

- Ouais mais je suis pas d'accord du tout ! Sebas-chan est a **moi **!

- Ah non surement pas ! Il est à **Ciel **! Dis-je limite en colère je vais devoir le dire combien de fois : Ciel est à Sebastian !

- Non il a sa propre vie et laissez moi en dehors de ca ! Il m'appartient juste durant le contrat et après il fera ce qui lui plait ! Intervint Ciel

- Ciel on parlaient pas de possession via contrat

- Et alors ? C'est pas ca le problème

- Si ! Bon… Grell tu veux jouer au jeu alors ?

- Avec plaisir

- Bien parfait. May Linn criais-je assez fort pour que la domestique entende, ramène une chaise pour Grell

- Bien, lady

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard avec la chaise tant désiré, Grell put donc enfin s'asseoir et je reprenais en main le jeu.

- Alors… Sebastian comme nous avons été coupé, je te demande de choisir entre embrasser Ciel et embrasser Grell.

Sebastian se leva alors sans un mot, se rapprocha de Grell, lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille avant de se diriger vers Ciel et de l'embrasser passionnément. Et pendant que je les regardais avec des yeux plein d'étoiles, Grell tomba dans les pommes !

Ciel et Sebastian continuèrent cependant leur baiser et quand ils s'arrêtèrent j'annonçais que le jeu était fini pour aujourd'hui. Ciel, Sebastian, Alois, Claude, Undertaker, Madame Red, Elizabeth, Le vicomte de Druitt et Lau retournèrent dans leur chambre. Tandis que moi j'appelais mon demi-démon à moi et que je lui demandais de ramener Grell dans sa chambre et de s'occuper de lui. En soupirant je quittais ce monde de malade.

* * *

Voili voilou encore un chapitre de terminé (en fait il traine dans mon pc depuis un bon moment ^^) Désolé si je n'ai pas pu écrire tout vos actions/vérités, pour ceux que j'ai oublié je les écrirais dans le suivant, promis (si je m'en souviens…) ! J'accepte encore les nouvelles idées ^^


End file.
